


uno.

by tingles



Series: la llamada [1]
Category: La Llamada (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles/pseuds/tingles
Summary: Milagros no tiene ni idea de cómo Susana siempre se las apaña para conseguir convencerla de cualquier cosa, por mucho miedo que tenga o por muy convencida que esté de hacer lo contrario.





	uno.

-¿Ya te ibas a ir sin decir nada? 

La voz de Susana detrás de ella hace que Milagros casi pegue un salto del susto, y se da la vuelta llevándose una mano al corazón. Ahí está, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con la mirada fija en ella. 

-¡Susana! Te tengo dicho que no te aparezcas de esa manera, por favor. -dice, esperando que de alguna manera la chica no se haya percatado de la maleta que estaba acabando de cerrar justo antes de que entrara.- Un día vas a hacer que me dé algo. 

-Perdona, Milagros. -Se disculpa con la sonrisita traviesa que se le dibuja en la cara cada vez que consigue incomodar a la pobre mujer de alguna manera. -¿Pero es verdad que te marchas ya? 

-Bueno, mañana cojo el autobús. Que ya sabes que sale una vez a la semana, por suerte es martes y hoy estamos a lunes y no he tenido que esperar demasiado. 

-¿Y no pensabas avisar? -La corta Susana, sabiendo que sino iban a perder el hilo de la conversación pronto. 

-Claro que sí, cómo no iba a avisar… No me iba a ir sin despedirme de vosotras. -Milagros fuerza una carcajada para rebajar la tensión viendo lo seria que está Susana. No parece servir de mucho. 

-De nosotras. Ya. 

-Susana…- Suspira, sin saber qué decir para explicarse. Quizás porque ni ella misma sabe los motivos de su comportamiento estos últimos días. 

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, Milagros! Me comes la boca y al día siguiente haces como que no existo. 

Milagros se pone roja como un tomate al oír la expresión que usa para referirse a su beso la noche anterior. Susana se cruza los brazos, parece dolida de verdad, y ella no sabe dónde meterse. 

-Estaba ocupada con la vuelta de los niñas, ya sabes cómo es el campamento, y luego Paquita cayéndose de la tirolina... 

Susana vuelve a interrumpirla antes de que empiece a dar el parte médico de la hermana Paquita solo para desviar la atención. 

-Milagros, yo solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta. ¿Por qué me besaste? Porque si fue solo por el subidón, pues me lo dices y ya está, a otra cosa, pero a mí me parece que hay algo más. -Hace una breve pausa, acercándose a Milagros con un par de pasos mientras ella desvía la mirada.- Si fue solo eso, un calentón por la emoción del momento dímelo y quedamos tan amigas, y así puedo dejar de hacerme esperanzas de que va a volver a pasar. 

Milagros no sabe de dónde saca la valentía para decir esas cosas, menos cuando a ella le cuesta horrores tan solo admitir lo que siente. Carraspea, e intenta balbucear una respuesta medianamente coherente a pesar de los nervios que hacen que le tiemblen las manos. Susana, al darse cuenta, se las coge y Milagros no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarlas. 

-No fue por eso. Que no fue por el subidón ni por el momento, ni nada. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco sí porque sino no me habría atrevido a hacerlo ya sabes tú que no soy demasiado atrevida, pero ese es otro tema. Pero bueno, que esa no es la cuestión, Susana. 

-¿Cómo que no? 

-La cuestión es que aquí no puede pasar nada de esto. -Milagros asiente, intentando parecer más firme aunque sea para convencerse a ella misma, e intenta recoger sus manos sin éxito, puesto que Susana las retiene entre las suyas con suavidad. 

-¿Por qué no? 

-Que es una locura, Susana, por favor. Piensalo un poco y lo verás, que a ver cómo esperas tú que acabe esto, pues mal va a acabar porque no puede ser. 

-Creía que ya sabías que yo no pienso, Milagros. -Ya vuelve a tener esa sonrisita en la cara y, a pesar de todo, consigue mermar, como siempre, sus defensas.- Pero a mí me parece muy buena idea. 

-Susana… 

-¿Tan malo sería intentarlo? 

Milagros niega con la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación. Al mirarla a los ojos ve a Susana más seria de lo que la ha visto nunca. En ese momento sabe que para ella no es un juego nada de lo que está pasando entre ellas, al contrario de lo que se había dicho a ella misma para autoconvencerse de que era una idea ridícula. 

-¿Pero qué quieres de mí? Que hasta hace dos días era monja. Que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona todo esto. -Milagros baja la mirada, sabiendo que ya ha perdido. 

-Nada. Solo quiero estar contigo, conocernos más, todo eso. Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, es la primera vez que le tiro los tejos a una monja. -Bromea, consiguiendo sacarle una risita a la otra mujer y calmar un poco sus propios nervios.- Era más fácil lo de liarse con un tío en el after y ya. Supongo que podríamos ir al cine a una cita como hacía la gente de tu época. 

-¡Oye -Se queja Milagros, y Susana se ríe.- Bueno. Dicho así supongo que tampoco suena tan mal. -La sonrisa de Susana en ese instante podría deslumbrar a alguien, piensa Milagros.- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo. 

Milagros no tiene ni idea de cómo Susana siempre se las apaña para conseguir convencerla de cualquier cosa, por mucho miedo que tenga o por muy convencida que esté de hacer lo contrario. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la verdad es que tampoco le importa demasiado. 

-Entonces, -Susana rompe el silencio, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Milagros para acariciarla.- ¿supones también que podría darte un beso ahora mismo? 

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa avergonzada Milagros, notándose el corazón desbocado mientras Susana se pone de puntillas para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Por primera vez, el miedo que la empuja a huir tan pronto como sea posible no llega. Es una mejora considerable, piensa Milagros. 


End file.
